


A Ten Second Tale: Surprise!

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Humor, goodbye avatar korra park, of course it was Varrick's idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: The birth and subsequent banning of a new, exciting event in Republic City!
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar)
Series: Tales from the Korraverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/348194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Ten Second Tale: Surprise!

Lin Beifong surveyed the carnage that a few hours earlier had been Avatar Korra Park and sighed. “Mako, remind me to buy some more aspirin on the way back to the station,” she ordered, then turned to confront the culprits. “Opal, Bolin,” she said after taking a deep breath. “Want to tell me just what the hell happened here?”

“Well…” Bolin started, but Opal shushed him. “Let me, sweetie. You see, Aunt Lin, it started with the twins…”

The Beifong Eyebrow rose rapidly. “Okay.”

“Well, you know, with me being an airbender, and Bolin an earthbender, and most of our family being earthbenders too…everyone wanted to know what San and Jade were going to be…”

“…and Varrick had this really neat idea…” Bolin jumped in.

“Dare I ask?” Lin sighed.

“A Bender Reveal party!” Bolin exclaimed. “It was going to be really great, too!”

Opal looked around. “But I guess…it kind of got…out of hand…”

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> My wife came up with the idea. Blame her. :)
> 
> Actually, I'd be floored if no one came up with the idea previously...


End file.
